Mad-A Halloween Special
by bluemoonsandfanfics
Summary: One mistake. One mistake and a member of the team turns 'mad'. But is it too late? A one off halloween special.


**Hello! Happy (late) halloween! I have decided to do a special one off halloween story in celebration but if loads of people really want a ****sequel then please comment\review and I will consider it. If you don't know what halloween is or do not celebrate it in your country then it is basically a festival where children dress up as witches, ghosts, zombies etc and knock on peoples houses saying 'trick or treat' people then normally give them sweets! This story is set around halloween but its not really halloweenish! So I hope you had a good halloween and enjoy this story! **

**Bluemoonsandfanfics xx**

"Halloween! My favourite time of the year!" Tom said as the spies studied the poster advertising the halloween trick or treating disco.

"Really?" Asked Keri.

"Yep! Because then I get to trick people into believing that I love walking around in the cold all night pretending to be scary for no reason whatsoever!"

"You get sweets!" Added Aneisha.

"He eats them anyway!" Dan input.

"Halloweens the best! I'm going to do the coolest make-up ever!" Keri continued.

"You don't need to with a face like that! Ow! Joking!' Tom said as Keri hit him.

* * *

><p>"Ahh agents! All ready for this new mission?" Frank asked.<p>

"Yep, all ready to go!" Tom said.

"Good, because on this mission, all of you will be going to an abandoned factory to search it for possible clues about why the workers left suddenly."

"Isn't that a job for the police?" Aneisha asked.

"Well.." Frank said,"Technically this factory wasn't authorised by the law…it was making…okay I can't tell you! But we need to know why they all left. We need to know…they were working for us…"

"Frank we can't go to a creepy haunted factory which is illegal!" Keri protested.

"Can you at least tell us a bit about it?" Dan asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I would if I were aloud. Stella and I will be watching through comms. If we tell you to stop looking, you must obey!"

* * *

><p>"Wow…I know why the workers left!" Keri exclaimed as Tom pushed open a door.<p>

"Already?" Stella asked.

"Yeah! Its so dark and dusty and gross!" Keri squealed. The room was painted a light brown with chairs around the side of the room. There were filing cabinets in the corners and a sofa along one wall. Near the celling there were small windows which you couldn't see out of due to the dirt covering them. Everything was covered in dust.

"Frank, when did the workers leave?" Aneisha asked.

"Two days ago." Stella answered.

"Then whys everything covered in dust?"

"Maybe they were making something that stimulated dust, I don't know!"

"Well you should! They were working for you!" Keri picked up the argument.

"Leave it agent Summers!"

"Stella, how are we mean to investigate if we don't know what they were even doing here!"

"I said leave it!" Stella sounded too angry to argue with.

"Agghhhhh!" Tom spluttered as he was blasted with air out a can.

"Tom!" The spies raced over.

"What was it!" Dan exclaimed.

"No clue…" Tom said as Dan and Aneisha helped him up.

"Keri be carful!" Dan said as she examined the can.

"There doesn't appear to be anything in it…" She said.

"You never know. Bring it back to us and I'll look at it." Frank said.

"Keep looking!" Stella added.

"For what? Stella theres nothing here but dust and dirt. And we aren't even aloud to look at anything!" Aneisha said.

"Agents I'm not arguing!"

* * *

><p>They found nothing. The rooms were mainly empty and not being able to look closely at anything made it impossible. When they got back to school they reported back to base before going back to lessons.<p>

"Tom are you feeling okay?" Dan asked. Tom was looking a bit pale.

"I'm fine.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" He snapped.

"Okay! Okay! Just checking!"

"Alright everyone! Homework in please!" Mr Flatly announced. He walked around the class as people handed in sheets of paper. As he got to Lady J's desk he said,

"Homework please Felicity."

"Forgot it sir!"

"Well do you think thats acceptable!"

"Don't really care sir!"

"Well I do! You need to do your homework Felicity!"

"He cares about nothing!" Tom said, more loudly than expected.

"Thomas, I realise you may think I care about nothing but, this school means a lot to me."

Mr Flatly then walked off to continue with the lesson.

"What are you doing!" Dan hissed.

* * *

><p>"Speaking my mind!" Tom sat back day dreaming.<p>

"Thats £3 darling!" The cook told Keri who handed over some coins before sitting with Dan and Aneisha.

"Keri, what do you think they were making in the factory, I reckon cool gadgets, Dan reckons bombs." Aneisha said.

"Well they didn't want us too know so I sort of agree with Dan, weapons and stuff."

"But think about it, it all looked like testing rooms for normal people. So it could have been gadgets being tested."

"We didn't search the second floor though, and how about while they were making some lasar majooja it released a chemical which stimulated dust?" Keri sat back pleased with her thinking.

"You know, thats probably the smartest thing you've ever come up with!" Dan said.

"And thats probably the nicest thing you'll ever say to me!" Keri retorted.

"Tom!" Aneisha called. He turned round, smiled and turned back to the cook ready to pay.

"Thats £4 love!" Tom looked at the money in his hand before handing it over saying,

"And thats £2.50!" He then walked away towards the other three.

"Tom! You can't do that its practically stealing!" Aneisha told him.

"Well I can because I just did!"

"Well fine! But when you get in serious trouble I'm not going to defend you!"

"Good I don't need you too! Because no one cares!"

"I'd speak again Tom, Mrs Kings coming this way!" Keri laughed. Dan looked over too where the cook was pointing to Tom. She turned around and started marching towards them. Dan quickly turned around and tried to blend into the floor.

"Thomas. My office, NOW!" The canteen fell silent and all eyes were on Tom as he was marched off.

"Can't say I didn't warn him." Aneisha said solemnly. Suddenly their pencils started flashing.

* * *

><p>"Wheres Tom?" Frank asked.<p>

"Getting told off for stealing food!" Aneisha said.

"Stealing food from who?"

"The cook!"

"Great! Just what I need! I'll have to deal with him later! Can you tell him to see me after school! I got you down here to say that we now know why the workers left. We managed to trace one. Although I can't tell you why. Also, after examining the can Tom sprayed into his face, I have come to the conclusion that whatever he sprayed in his face is not traceable"

"Great, so you called us down here to tell us…nothing?" Dan asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that was nothing!"  
>"I would!"<p>

And with that they all walked out.

* * *

><p>"How bad was it?" Aneisha asked.<p>

"Doesn't matter!" Tom mumbled.

"Well Frank told us to tell you that they know why the workers left, but they can't tell us. He also tried to find the substance in the can but there wasn't any left. And he also said that you need to go and see him later after school." Keri said.

"Well you can tell Frank I'm busy!" Tom yelled as he pushed Keri. Normally it wouldn't move her an inch but today she stumbled backwards a bit. Tom then turned around and strode off.

"Hey!" Dan ran after him.

"Don't worry about Tom! He's just in a bad mood!" Aneisha comforted Keri.

"Yeah, a really, really bad mood!" She replied.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Dan ran to catch up with Tom. "What is the matter with you? Why did you push Keri like that?!"<p>

"Just leave me alone! Maybe I don't want to be a spy anymore! Maybe I want to join KORPS!"

"Whatever is messing with you, it doesn't mean you can take it out on Keri, on us, on MI9!"

"Nothings messing with me! I've just grown up! When KORPS take over, I don't want to be a prisoner! When I leave school, I don't want to just be a computer geek! I want to achieve something! Which is exactly what KORPS is doing!"

"You're mad! And this, this isn't you!"

"No Dan, this is me, the me you used to know, that wasn't me!"

"Yes it was! Tom just calm down! Come and talk to Frank!"  
>"NO! Don't you understand? I'm done with MI9! In fact I'm going to tell everyone who the caretaker really is!"<p>

"No one will believe you!"

"They will! When I show them the base! Tonight Dan! Be there! Try and stop me!"

* * *

><p>Dan walked back to where he left Keri and Aneisha. They were talking to Mrs King. Or rather she was talking to them. Using his spypod, he listened into their conversation.<p>

"So you're sure nothing is wrong with Tom?" She asked.

"No, he is probably just tired!" Keri shrugged.

"Well he isn't behaving like he normally does? Tom would never steal? I just thought you might know something?"

* * *

><p>"So you're sure thats what he said?"<p>

"Yes Keri I'm sure!" Dan confirmed.

"Maybe he was joking?" Suggested Aneisha.

"Tom has never been angry like this before!" Keri pointed out.

"Well we have to do something. If he's going to try and tell everyone tonight we have to stop him!" Dan said.

"We could seal off HQ so its only his word! And everyone can see how mad he is and then with us and Frank denying it, hopefully they won't believe it!" Keri said.

"Good plan, lets go!"

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the lift, Aneisha attempted to gain entry by putting her thumb on the scanner.<p>

"Its not letting me in!" She exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid!" Dan moved her aside and tried his thumb.

"Okay its not working!" He confirmed.

"He must have know we were going to try this!" Keri panicked. "I can try to gain access! But I don't know how well its protected!"  
>"Well then, try it!" Dan said.<p>

A few minutes later they heard a ping and click and then the noise that confided Keri's thumb print.

"Lets go!" She said.

Expecting Frank trapped, the spies didn't presume that they actually weren't aloud in the base. So it was a shock to find seven very senior MI9 agents, Frank and Stella sitting in the base holding a meeting. Frank shot up and ushered them back into the lift.

"Agents! I didn't have time to tell you after you ran off, there is an extremely senior, confidential meeting happening! You weren't even meant to be able to get down here! So I suggest you go back to school and hopefully you won't be punished too badly!"

"But Frank! You don't understand! Its Tom! He wants to tell the school about us, this!" Aneisha exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid!"

"Its true! He's gone mad-"

"I don't want you to ever say that again! Now go!"

"But Frank-"

"I said, GO!"

* * *

><p>"If Keri can hack into the MI9 security, then so can Tom!" Dan Said. "No Offence!" He added.<p>

"So we need to stop him getting down there!" Aneisha replied.

"We could set part of the school on fire and then there would be no disco?" Suggested Keri.

Dan and Aneisha both turned to look at her.

"Or we could stop him getting to the lift?" Keri said.

"Well whatever we do, we need to plan it now! Theres only a few minutes of school left and then three hours until the disco!" Dan concluded.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Roly! You wanna know something?" Tom whispered.<p>

"So you know where the donuts are?!" Roly said, excited.

"No! Something better than donuts! I'm a spy!"

"No, you look more like a vampire to me!" Roly wandered off.

"Tom?" Keri walked up to him.

"What! I'm not speaking to you!"

"Well I heard what you said to Dan, and I totally agree!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! People need to know who we really are!"

"Exactly! That is why I am taking them to the broom cupboard!"

"Well that won't work! After Dan went and told Frank what you were planning to do, he sealed off HQ! Luckily, I know another way in!"

"Follow me if you want me to prove that I am a spy!" Tom yelled out. Within a few minutes, around 10 students followed Tom and Keri, not believing them at all. Keri lead him to a paper store room, where they had leant a mop on the wall. With everyone crowded inside, Tom pulled it…And nothing happened!

"What I don't…" He muttered.

"Haha, good joke!" Someone muttered, sarcastically. Within a few seconds it was just Keri and Tom in the store room.

"You set me up!" Tom cried. "Summers, you're dead!" He said lifting the mop to hit Keri with. However, Keri already had a plan. She quickly slipped out the store room, locking the door behind her.

"He's in there?" Dan asked, walking around the corner.

"Yep!"

"Good! So all we need to do now-" Dan was interrupted by a massive crash as the store room door was broken down.

"I said, you're dead!" Tom yelled running towards them.

"Wow!" Keri said as Dan pulled her down the corridor.

"What do we do now?" Keri asked.

"No idea!"

"We could talk to him?" Keri suggested.

"Or we could work out why he's acting like this!"

The two spys sped around the corner and into an empty classroom. Tom followed.

"Tom, can you just chill!"

"Never! Not until MI9 is destroyed!"

"Why don't you destroy KORPS?" Keri continued.

"Because KORPS are the good ones here!"

"Don't you remember? They have tried to kill you!"

"Yes, but no more!"

"I don't believe you!"

And with a crash, Dan hit Tom around the head with a chair. He had been too preoccupied arguing with Keri to notice Dan creeping around the room. Tom fell to the floor with a thud.

"I don't care if there is a meeting downstairs we need to get Frank!" Dan said.

"Yep! I'll call Aneisha!"

* * *

><p>While Dan tied up Tom and locked him in a cupboard, Keri managed to hack into the lift, again!<p>

"So we can't move- Agent London can you please tell your agents to leave, IMMEDIATELY!"

"Yes, sorry, of course!" Frank rushed over. "I told you not to come down here! You have no idea what will happen! You will be suspended, this will be put on you record! The amount of paperwork!"

"Frank! Its Tom! Please, come with us, NOW!" Keri shouted.

"If this is a joke I WILL NOT be defending you!" Frank turned to the meeting. "Ten minutes?"

A very important agent glanced at her watch, "Nine!"

* * *

><p>"So Tom did all his?" Frank asked.<p>

"Yeah! So what do you think is the matter?" Aneisha asked.

"The matter? Why haven't we used him for field work more!"

"Frank!" Keri yelled.

"Right, okay! Has anything odd happened in the past few days?"

"Well…no!" Dan replied.

"Well I need to get back, if you think of anything, just text!"

* * *

><p>"So Franks no help, Tom's knocked out in a cupboard, and now Mrs King's took Neish home!" Keri sighed. Suddenly Preston bumped up into Dan spilling coke onto him.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll just…Um…hold that Keri!" Preston shoved his coke can towards her.

"Of course!" Keri exclaimed as Preston rushed off.

"What?" Dan asked.

"That stuff Tom sprayed in his face!"

"Keri your a genius!" Dan exclaimed.

"Well thank you!"

"We need to tell Frank!"

"Only problem is, there was nothing left!"

* * *

><p>Frank gave the orders to search the factory for clues, feeling stupid the two spies broke into it wearing halloween costumes.<p>

"Wow! Its even more dusty!" Keri coughed.

"So we need to find another one of those cans?"

"Yep, or something to do with it!"

With Aneisha at home, Frank in a meeting and Keri and Dan at the factory, there was no one to stop Tom. Waking up in a daze he tore through the ropes binding his hands. With a small, yet powerful kick, he broke down the door. Then seeing the chair Dan had knocked him out with, he through it out the window.

"Yes! This must be it!" Dan exclaimed.

"Use your spy-pod to see whats inside, I'l look for the information!"

"Wow! Serious amount of atoms crammed inside here! Half of them are illegal!"

"Here we go! Blah, blah, blah, sciencey bits…okay, This substance activates a part of the brain normal, sane people never have. Quite often, people who have 'gone mad' have had it somehow activated. It realises chemicals for strength, self belief and confusion."

"Hey Tom!" Preston said as Tom walked up to him. "Tom? Tom! Tom!"

Tom wrapped his hands around Prestons neck.

"We developed this for agents to take if captured so as not to give away secrets. However we haven't developed a cure. It also hasn't been tested so isn't classed safe yet. If for some reason it is taken but no stopped within 96 hours then it can result in death…"


End file.
